Dog Sitting Mika and Konnos
by Randomer958599
Summary: John Dog sits for his aunt and her neighbour for 2 weeks. Read to see how he gets on! R&R


**Dog Sitting Mika and Konnos**

**Konnos is pronounced Con-is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sherlock. Aunt Silvia is my Dad's girlfriend's neighbour and Sharon is my Dad's Girlfriend, Konnos and Mika are their actual dogs. So yea their respective owners blah blah blah...**

**John POV**

I don't know how my Aunt Silvia got me to take in her dog while she swanned off to sunny spain with her neigbour, who I'd also been conned into looking after. Now my Aunt Silvia's dog is a hyper active king charles spaniel called Mika, he's sweet but looking after him for two weeks might be a bit much for me and Sherlock, not that he knows that he is also helping me with the dogs. Aunt Silvia's neighbour, Sharon's, dog is called Konnos and is much calmer and far less , I still have yet to hear her bark, but where as Mika is a rather small dog Konnos is a Chocolate Labrador and a lot bigger by comparison.

I told Sherlock before I left that I was picking up my Aunt's dog and got a grunt in reply and I'd already cleared looking after a dog or two for two weeks with Mrs Hudson so I won't get in trouble with her. Getting out of the car that I borrowed off Mycroft I walked up my Aunt's drive where I could see Mika at the window who started to bark alerting my Aunt to someone coming up the drive.

"Oh, John how are you?" My Aunt said from the front door as she pulled me into a big hug. "You really should visit more often I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know I should visit more but I'm so busy with my job." which is true...when I have one other wise my time is monopolized by Sherlock dragging me all over london for cases, which happens even when I do have a job. "So heres one dog I'm looking after wheres the other?" I asked as I bent down to stroke Mika.

"She's just next door I'll pop round and get her." Aunt Silvia left me stroking Mika while she went next door to get the second dog I'd be looking after for two weeks, meanwhile I sat on the steps fussing over a slightly over excited Mika.

"Now are you sure you'll be fine looking after two dog's I can just ask Jane if not." Sharon, Aunt Silvia's neighbour, said.

"Yea I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll be able to get my flat mate to help me." Sharon just nodded as she handed me Konnos' Lead.

"I'll sort Mika out while Sharon tells you anything you need to know. Come on Mika." Aunt Silvia said as she walked into her house while tapping her hip.

"Well John." Sharon started with a slight Irish lilt. "Konnos and Mika both love the sea so if you ever get a chance to take them to a beach please do. They both Like to play fetch but Konnos will pick up the ball then drop it for Mika for some reason. Now normally you'd give a Lab like Konnos two cups of food but only give her one and a half and give Mika just one cup of food and always make sure the water is full. And thats it I think, I'll just get Doug to put the dog stuff in your car okay."

"Yup thats fine." Should've known that she probably had a boyfriend or something. She left me with Konnos as I was scratching behind her ear I had Mika jump on my back as my Aunt came out with a bag of stuff for Mika.

"Where's Sharon gone?" My Aunt asked as she handed me Mika's lead.

"Just to get the stuff for Konnos." I said as I got up to take the dogs into the car. Aunt Silvia pulled the gate open for me and then opened the the back car door for the two dogs to hop in.

"Now you did clear this with your landlady didn't you?" Aunt Silvia asked me as I took the leads of the dogs and threw them onto the front car seat before closing the door.

"Of course I did and she said that as long as the don't do more damage then what Sherlock does its fine." I explained.

"Sherlock? What does he do like?" My Aunt queried.

_Probably should't've said that_. "Oh...he...erm...he's into Chemistry and likes to do experiments some times and more than once he's spilt something...nothing to harmful mind I wouldn't let him bring that back to the flat."

"Oh well as long as the dogs don't come back pink! Ha ha ha."

**Review Please!**


End file.
